Cluetalia
by CrimsonStainedDragon
Summary: When an overnight stay at an old mansion turns into something from a horror film,every nation there had better beware,the killer is among them and poised to strike.Rated T for blood,murder, and France being France.


_Dear friend,_

_You are invited to a dinner party, I can't wait to see you all there._  
><em>It will be a lot of fun, I promise you that. The party starts at 7 PM,<em>  
><em>on Wednesday so don't be late!<em>

_Your friend,  
><em>_Poland_

* * *

><p>Apparently almost every country had gotten one of those inventations from the...girlish blonde. Said blonde had, somehow, discovered a large house on an unknown island he had accidentally found. Which he instantly took and invitations also gave directions to the island.<p>

* * *

><p>"...So...this is what Poland was doing?"<p>

"Yes."

"Why is it pink, aru?"

"Because pink is, like, totally awesome." Poland said, standing in the doorway. "And welcome everyone,come on in. I hope you enjoy your stay!" The nations walked through the door, kindly greeting the extremely girlish nation. "Alright! You guys can go and find yourselves a room and then meet me in the dinning hall in an hour!" Poland pointed to a room of to the left and bounced off. The nations looked around, wondering why the_ hell_ Poland would want a house this freaky.

Some countries wandered off to find a room for themselves, others hung around the main hall, talking and catching up. Canada was one of the ones still in the main hall, mostly because he didn't want some one to take whichever room he picked. England and France were arguing about something retarded. Again. Russia was scaring Latvia again and Italy was clinging to Germany, while Romano glared at them. All AGAIN. Then Poland came into the room wearing a frilly pink dress.

"Oh my God...Poland, what are you wearing?" Lithuania asked hesitantly, while the others stared at Poland.

"Isn't it, like, totally, like, awesome?" He said smiling. "Don't I, like, look totally beatiful! Here's, like, one for you too Lithuania!" He held out a replica of the dress he was wearing for Lithuania. A few people snickered, but most looked at Poland even more dumbfounded than before.

"...I'm not wearing that..." Lithuania stated.

"Come on! Like, Please?" Poland said, pouting. He looked like he was about to get on his knees and beg.

"N-no...I'm not wearing the dress..." Lithuania was definately not about to put on the dress Poland had.

"Pllleeeeaaasssee!" Poland whined, now clinging to Lithuania. Lithuania face palms himself and shakes his head.

"Like I said, I'm not wearing that..." Poland frowned before grabbing Lithuania by the collar of his shirt and dragging him off.

"Hey! I said no! I don't want to wear the dress! Are you even listening?" The other nations watched, some in pity, others amusement. Poland disappeared out of sight with Lithuania, only to leave the others listening to Lithuania's pleads and demanding that Poland let him go.

The other nations decided to go and find rooms instead of helping Lithuania.

* * *

><p>About one hour later, everyone was seated in the dinning hall, talking, argueing, or just staring at Poland's frilly dress. Everyone seemed to enjoy their time, talking with friends mostly, with a few arguements. Of course England and France were at each others throats again, but it wouldn't have been the same if they were acting all friendly.<p>

"Germany, Germany! The room I've got is huge! This place is great!"

"Is that so? I suppose your right." Russia was grinning at Lithuania, who was now wearing a blue dress that looked just like Poland's. No one asked just how Poland did make him wear it, it was just one of those things your better off not knowing.

"Well, everyone, I hope you all had fun! We should do this again some time. I-" Polands phone rang suddenly. "One moment, Yeah...uh,huh...really? Your kidding! Okay, bye! Guess what? There's some really bad storm going on right now, so we're all kind of stuck here!" Alot of nations groaned at the thought of being stuck here. And worse, they were stuck here with RUSSIA. Most of the nations couldn't help but wonder, what could go wrong now. And then the lights went out. Everyone went into a state of panic, and judging by Romano's swears aimed at a wall, some had run into walls.

Someone in the room screamed, but it was quickly drowned out by the noise of the others. Germany was knocked to the ground by a terrified Italy, who had some how managed to find him in the dark. Quickly getting annoyed, Germany decided to shut everyone up.

"Everyone be quiet! Running around in the dark is not going to get the lights to turn on!"He yelled, making everyone stop whatever they were doing.

"Besides, everything is totally going to be fine. The back up generator should start up like, any minute now." Poland reassured. Romano was still swearing at a wall, at least, that's what's it seemed like.

"Romano, could you like, stop swearing at my walls?" Poland said, annoyed.

"I'm not swearing at your damn walls! That Tomato Bastard found me!" It was then that the lights chose to come back on, followed by a scream.

"OH MY GOD!" Lithuania yelled, backing up and tripping over his feet. Sitting up he stared in front of him, the other nations turning towards the scene. Romano had stopped his screaming and stared, horrified, by what he saw. On the ground lay Finland, blonde hair stained with blood, and a reddish mark around his neck.

"Bloody Hell! Someone killed Finland!" England exclaimed, staring.

"Wah! Germany! What do we do? I'm to young to die!" Italy exclaimed, clinging to Germany's arm.

"We need to find out who killed him, is there any thing that could help us find out?" Germay asked.

"I-I already know..." Lithuania said.

"Really? Then tell us."

"Russia killed him! I know because I landed on this faucet pipe when I tripped. We all know Russia's weapon of choice is his lead faucet pipe."Everyone turned to face Russia, who was standing a little outside the crowd, yet not trying to get away. He had a shocked and hurt look on his face.

"What made you all so quick to jump to conclusions? I still have mine here, da!" Russia whined, pulling out his lead pipe. Everyone stared in awe at the fact he HADN'T just murdered someone.

"How can we be sure?"America asked.

"I know it wasn't him. I've been next to him the whole time." Belarus stated in a mattery-of-factly tone, grabbing onto Russia's arm. Russia paled and mouthed 'Help me'. Everyone looked away, knowing what would become of them if they tried to help Russia.

"Alright, we should split into groups and search the house. We're bound to find some sign of the murderer." Germany suggested, well, more like commanded.

"That's a horrible idea! Are you trying to make it easier for the killer to get us? If we do that he'll pick us off one at a time!" America said.

"You've watched one to many horror movies, you git!" England said. Well, more like WHINED.

"Oh, come on Iggy! You know how it goes. We split up, the killer sneaks off, we all die!" America yelled.

"Relax, the groups will be small, it will make it easier to keep track of everyone. Also if someone gets killed then the list of suspects will be narrowed down." Germany stated. Italy was clinging to Germany's arm and whimpering in fear. Spain, on the other hand, had clung to Romano in happiness.

"Wait! What about Finland? We can't just leave him lying there!" Poland exclaimed, waving his arms around.

"...Hm...Clear the table, we can put him there for now. Also, someone please go grab a blanket to cover him with." Germany instructed. Denmark cleared the table as fast as he could and Switzerland placed Finland on the table. Liechtenstein had wandered off to find a blanket to cover Finland. Liechtenstein came back and they covered their friend. Everyone was silent for a moment, before Germany spoke up.

"Alright, we can't sit around anymore! Let's get going before some one else dies! We'll split into groups of two, maybe more. Groups will be Spain and Romano, China and Japan," groans coming from the first two groups, "Switzerland and Liechtenstein, France and England. I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR YOU COMPLAINING!" Everyone immediately shut the hell up."Now then...Belarus and Ukraine, Poland and Lithuania, you better not get distracted Poland...uh...Italy is with me...Latvia and Estonia, Russia...I guess you'll have to go alone..., Austria and Hungary, America and Cuba? Denmark and Iceland, Sweden and Norway, Taiwan and Hong Kong. Is that Sealand! When did he get here! Well we can't let him be alone...I guess he will have to go with Seychelles, sorry bruder but your with South Korea. Is that everyone? Alright, let's move out. Once your done searching, come back here to wait for the rest of us."

The groups slowly drifted out of room, most of them were quiet, but Light sniffles and muttering of "M' p'r w'fe" could be heard from Sweden.

"Looks like they forgot me again..."Canada said, sighing.

"Who?"

"Canada, I feed you." Canada and Kumajiro, though probably the most functional team there, just stayed in that room.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Switzerland and Liechtenstein<span>**

"Brother? What are we supposed to look for?" Liechenstein asked innocently, looking around and playing with her dress. Switzerland looked back at her and shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I say we check the bedrooms. Maybe some one left something that could help in their room." He said, leading Liechtenstein up the stairs. He let go of her hand and walked down the left side of the hall, Liechtenstein right behind him. "I say we start at this end and do a quick sweep of the rooms." Liechenstein nodded, following her elder brother. The first room they entered was plain, an empty suitcase sat on the bed, a hockey stick leaning against the bed frame. A dresser stood in one corner, a closet next to it, and another door that probably lead to a bathroom.

"I wonder who's in this room, brother." Liechtenstein said, looking around.

"Yeah, let's check the bathroom..." Switzerland said, heading towards the other door. Opening it, the found the sink was missing the pipe and a wrench was lying on the ground. "So it wasn't Russia."

"Huh, I thought it was...but if we find out who's room this is, then we can catch the murderer." Liechtenstein said. Switzerland just shook his head.

"We also have to consider that some one decided to take a faucet pipe from a random room to cover their tracks." Liechenstein nodded in agreement.

"Should we check other rooms?" She asked.

"Yes." Switzerland said with a nod. He lead the way out of the room and together they searched a few more rooms. In a couple hours they had searched all the rooms on that floor and were heading back to the dining hall. Along the way they passed through a hunting gallery, which Switzerlnd took a instant interest in.

Liechtnstein stopped infront of an AK-47(I think that's how you write it...) that looked different than the one Switzerland had. The barrel appeared to be made of silver and any other metal parts appeared to be made of gold. She figured that the gun was nothing more than a decoration because gold and silver aren't as strong as steel, which most guns use. Still it was pretty and she reached up to touch it. Once she wrapped her hand around it the hooks in the wall holding it up tilted downward slightly and a trapdoor opened beneath her.

Suprised by the sudden loss of solid ground beneath her Liechtenstein let go of the gun, and fell, screaming. Switzerland had tried to follow her down, but the trapdoor shut and he hadn't seen how she made it open. Switzerland pounded the ground where his sister had disappeared, calling her name, but he knew it was useless. He hoped that, where ever she ended up, she would be safe from the killer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! This is kind of the first mysterypossible suspense type story. Yes it's sorta based off the board game...****  
><strong>**This is NOT my first Hetalia fic it's my third, right after 'Hybrid-talia' and 'International Chaos'...  
>Read and comment! If you have any pointers that would be great!<strong>

**Also I'm sorry if Poland seems flamboyantly gay, I didn't mean to make him that way.**


End file.
